Breaking the Habit
by Tigherlily99
Summary: I'm dissapointed in y'all. Last chapter is up.
1. 1 Summary

Hello everyone! It's me TiGeRlIlY99. This is my 2nd attempt at a story that I will be reposting later. It is called "Breaking the Habit" and yes it is named after the Linkin Park song "Breaking the Habit". I just wanted to let you know this is a half OC story and Rex doesn't come in till Chapter 2. Six comes in at Chapter 3 and Holiday comes in at Chapter 4 and PedoBear Kleiss doesn't come in at all so! YAY! I will give you a Bio on Sophie Later on in this Summary Thingy. Thank you bunches Lina Trinch for the term PedoBear and that's it. To the Bio!

Sophie Landric

Age: 14

Hair: Shoulder blade length,Carmal brown

Eyes: Gold

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 96lbs (Average; Weight loss and gain due to things in the fic ;D)

The rest will be discovered in the story.

:D

$TiGeRlIlY99$


	2. 2 Chapter 1

**This is the first chap of "Breaking the Habit" and it's just a backstory on Sophie so here we gooooo…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or any Characters. If I did there would be more episodes out right now.**

**~0~**

"Sophie, Are you okay Sweetie?" asked her Foster Mother from outside the bathroom door. Sophie hated her. She didn't care about Sophie. She was only doing this because the Social Worker was there. She never knew about the treatments, the trips to the Hospital, the nights she thought Sophie was spending at Evelyn house, studying. The lies Sophie had told so as not to have been thrown out on the streets. Yes, out of all the Foster Homes, she had been put in the worst.

_Why?Why?Why?_

Sophie hated the side effects. She was lucky she hadn't lost any of her hair. She had gone from a healthy 112lbs to a near-anorexic (at 5'0") 76lbs. After this she was sure she would be visiting another Rehab center for 3 days just so they could tell her that there was nothing wrong with Sophie and think that her Foster Mother was a crazy Fame Whore. Sophie thought she was crazy, but a Fame Whore? Never. She hated public lives. She detested Facebook, Twitter, and Myspace.

*2 months later*

"Get Out!" screamed Sophie's Foster Mother. She encouraged Sophie's running away. She hated Sophie. She was tired of Sophie. "Get Out!" she screamed again. This time Sophie was happy to oblige. She ran up to her room, gathered her things, and climbed out the window, running down the fire escape. Sophie was so glad she gotten the phone by herself, mostly. Evelyn's mom was the contract holder but Sophie made the payments. She loved Sophie like Family and was planning to adopt her as soon as the paperwork got through. Looked like she was getting a new home sooner than Evelyn and her Mom were hoping.

"Hey,Evey.I'm on my way to your house.I got kicked outta my Foster Home."She hung up the angrily. "Evey,Why won't why you answer you Phone? Sophie growled.

*10 mins later*

"Hi Ms. Jones." Sophie said ecstatically."Hey Sophie. Why are you here?"Sophie got a sly smile on her face. "I got kicked outta my Foster I move in?" The phone rang as she motioned for Sophie to come inside. Ms. Jones went and answered the phone as Sophie walked into the Living room. She got a very sweet smile as she told Sophie the good news. Evelyn walked in the front door as Sophie hugged her new mom. Evelyn knew what that meant. She went and hugged her new sister. Then she and Sophie went up to Sophie's new room.

Sophie's room was Black and Lime Green, her Favorite colors. It was decorated just like Evelyn's, Complete with a flat screen and **LOTS **of fluffy pillows. Sophie and Evelyn weren't blood sisters but they were just as close as twins. They're birthdays were even 14 mins apart.

Sophie was so happy that night when she went to sleep.

Tomorrow she was going to the mall after school with her new sister. She slept with a smile.

*The Next Day*

"Sophie, One more hour till we're outta here." whispered Evelyn. "I know. I've been watching the clock like crazy. "Sophie whispered back. Finally the hour passed and Sophie and Evelyn were the first outta the door. They bolted to their locker, grabbed their stuff and were off to the parking lot. It was a 15 minute drive to the mall but it felt like forever. Sophie parked and they walked into the huge Galleria and walked the same route the walked everyday to the salon worked at. That's when all hell broke loose.

**~0~**

**Ooooooooohh…. normally I don't cuss but it just fit so right.**

**BTW this will be the absolute happiest chapter in this story…Maybe.**

**:D**


	3. 3 Chapter 2

**Here's the Second Chapter of 'Breaking the Habit' and yes this is the Chapter where Rex comes in, so here we gooooo…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or any Characters. If I did there would be more episodes out right now. **

**~0~**

Evelyn and Sophie didn't freeze. They just didn't move. They loved watching providence take down EVOs. Weird habits, right? Evelyn and Sophie were weird sisters and they weren't moving. They simply walked into the salon and stood at the podium where they signed in which also had prime view of the Providence Agents, the EVO and all the action. They were happy because all their co-workers had run when Sophie's old Foster Mother EVO'd. Ironic, right? They enjoyed watching the Providence Agents shoot her and her flinch and cringe. Sophie thought it hilarious and Even Evelyn giggled once or twice. After knowing what she had done to Sophie, they knew that karma had something to do with it.

When Rex saw the EVO in the middle of the mall all he could think was 'Dang! That's a big EVO', but it was ok because he had Six helping me. Rex knew he needed to deactivate this thing fast that was until he heard a girl yell at him. I looked to see a girl about my age waving at me. He landed near her and asked if she was okay. Instead of a yes or no he got," The woman that EVO used to be was a fugitive who was on Death Row. Just so ya know. ", then she winked at him and walked into the salon behind her. Rex told Six that she had been sentenced to death and there was really no reason to deactivate her and just kill her here. Six agreed because that one less thing he had to worry about.

Sophie told Evelyn about the last prank that she was ever going to play on her. Even the saint Evelyn was, she had to laugh. It was ingenious. They watched as the shot her and eventually killed her, and all the while they laughed. The second it was dead and Providence dragged the corpse out of the mall everyone came out of hiding and everything returned to normal. They cleaned up what she had wreaked and it was like it never happened. After that Rex snuck away from Six and went to the Salon Sophie worked at, Modern Chic. Sophie was at her station prepping for her next customer to come from Make-up. It was a Bachelorette Party. She still didn't believe that out of all the salons in Phoenix they had chosen the one she worked at. She love doing crazy 'going out tonight' hairstyles and temporary dyes. The she saw him walk up. She figured working at Providence wasn't at all fun so she decided to be sarcastic," You're my next customer? The definition of femine must've changed. " she said her voice thick with sarcasm. Sophie didn't believe it at first but he smiled at her, ignored it, and continued to ask his question of," are you alright", Sophie was taken back but answered," Just fine thank you very much. ", and gave him a coupon for a free haircut, which was very rare. "It's good for one haircut and shampoo. What's your name? I've never seen you before. " He simply said,"Rex." and walked away. Then the Bride walked over and sat down in the seat and she got to work.

"Where have you been?" Six demanded. "I went to check on this girl -", Rex started but Six cut him off but Rex continued anyway," To see if she was okay. " Six raised an eyebrow. "Yeah she apparently worked at that Salon-", Rex pointed to and opening on one of the upper floors," -right there. She was the one who told me about the EVO being on Death Row, and she gave me a coupon for a free haircut. " He mumbled to himself something about gifts and Holiday." Did you bother to ask her name?" a look of panic ran across his face and he took off. Six didn't bother with chasing after him.

Rex ran back to the salon but he got usher out by the owner as Sophie clocked out and was walking towards the front. Rex tried to reason with the owner but Sophie said," I'll take him out. ", and then she ushered Rex out and away from the Salon.

She finally stopped pushing Rex down the walkway and he finally asked her," What's your name?" Rex felt so stupid when she pointed to the pin on her chest that said 'Sophie' on it. He facepalmed and she giggled. " You never noticed that, did you?" She giggle-asked, then she heard a barely audible 'no'. Sophie giggled again, Rex thought it was cute and he smiled.

Evelyn had left earlier but Sophie had stayed and helped clean up. Evelyn told her that if she didn't hurry up that she would leave Sophie there and she had kept good on her word. There was no car in the spot she had parked. She was walking home, which was a mile and a half away. Rex decided it wasn't right to just let her walk home alone. He tried to walk her home but she wouldn't let him and told him to go home and that she could take care of herself, several times. But he never did and he did walk her home.

They she froze and her face went white

**~0~**

**Another cliffy, I wanna know what you think is wrong with Sophie. And the story gonna go downhill (emotionally) from now on. **

**:D**


	4. 4 Chapter 3

**Its chapter 3 of 'Breaking the Habit' so welcome. . Here you go and This takes place in mid-October. **

**~0~**

Rex started to panic when Sophie hit the pavement. He had absolutely no idea what had happened to her, where she lived, all he knew was that her first name and where she worked.

He contemplated calling Six or Holiday or even Noah to try to find out who she was and if Rex hadn't been freaking out before, he freaked out when he saw a small puddle of blood trying to form near Sophie's head. He got down on his knees and try to figure out where she was bleeding from which was kinda hard since she had such long hair, but he found the 2 inch cut on the side of her head none of the less. He was so thankful Holiday forced him to take that first aid course every year with Callan. He sat there trying to get the bleeding to stop and remembered the hospital they had passed. Once the bleeding had slowed down Rex picked Sophie and had carried her to the hospital they had passed a half-and-hour ago.

When he walked into the emergency room the nurses' eyes widened about a mile wide as they saw them. Two of the nurses that were working that night got a gurney and had Rex put her down. They wheeled her into an elevator and went to oncology. Of course Rex tagged along, but all he could think was 'I hope she'll be okay. 'A younger man in a lab coat like Holiday's had the two nurses wheel her into a room at the end of the hall. He stopped Rex and started asking him questions like 'Who are you?' and 'How do you know Ms. Landric' which confused Rex because he didn't know a 'Ms. Landric'. After 5 minutes of being interrogated by a The man he finally got see Sophie. She was a sad sight, hooked up to 3 different machines and a white bandage around her head, it nearly made him cry when she smiled at him. They where able to talk for about 10 minutes before Providence tried drag him away. But not before he asked her 'What had happened?', 'Why are you was in Oncology?', and 'Who are you?' which she answered with 'I passed out from arguing with you. ','I've had problems with cancer in the past. ", and 'A person you know. '

When Rex got back to Providence he was hugged by Holiday, then chewed out by Six and White. White freaked out since he had been at a Hospital and told Six to 'discipline' him more. When they walked out of White's office he had to go see Holiday, the only person who was actually proud of him.

~0~

When he finally got to Holiday's Lab he was tired and so was she. She gave him a quick 'You should have contacted me or Six' speech and sent Rex to bed and finished what was left of her paperwork. She was getting ready to leave her lab and go to sleep, Six walked in. "Hello Six. What are you doing here?"

**~0~**

**Is it short? Yes. Is it late? Yes. Why is it late? I hate homework!**

**I will be posting a one shot to make up for the delay. I love all my loyal readers, the few you are****! *Cyber Hugg***


	5. 5 Chapter 4

**I broke my promise and for that, I am sorry. I am now living with 5 other people and 4 cats ****and**** a hyperactive Chihuahua and I just got over writers block. Sooooo this Chapter 4 and in this chapter you will find out Mrs. Jones' first name! **

**Some time has passed. Sophie's been released and knows somebody…..wonder who? Read IT!**

**~0~**

'Hello Six. What are you doing here so late?' Holiday asked the curiosity nipping at her voice. 'Did you talk to him? Tell him about his extra training?' Six asked, sounding slightly hurt, almost like he was about to cry. Holiday noticed this, 'Six, are you okay?' Holiday asked cautiously. 'Did you tell him?' Six asked, sounding more demanding. 'Yes Six. Are you okay?' Holiday asked, sound as motherly as she did when Rex came back broken and half alive. 'I'm fine!' Six snapped as he turned and walked out. 'Well then.' Holiday retorted after Six had long gone.

~0~

'Sissy!' screamed Evelyn as she jumped off the talking couch, Larry **(*Just for you Jessesgirl1549! Muahaha! )**. Sophie looked up from Algebra homework to see Noah and Josh walk in. 'Hey Noah!' Sophie yelled from her spot on Larry. 'I thought my new baby sister would be more thrilled to see me.' Replied Noah as she sat next to her sister. 'No, I'm thrilled but I'm kinda busy here.' Noah frowned as Sophie looked back to her algebra. Evelyn pulled Noah and Josh into the kitchen, Sophie didn't notice. 'She's been kinda distracted and it's really weird.' All Josh did was nod **(Remind you of someone?)** and Noah seemed almost shocked if not surprised. 'That's not the girl I remember. Do you know why?' The front door opened and Ms. Jones walked in. 'Oh! Hello Baby.' She said as she rushed Noah into a hug. Her smile dropped as she saw the Providence Soldier standing in her kitchen. 'Hello Josh.' she said almost as if it pained her to polite to him. 'Hello Kimberly.' Josh replied with the same stiffness. Kimberly pulled her daughters away as Noah was trying to rationalize her mother's behavior to her boyfriend. 'Noah! Didn't I tell you not to bring him around here! You never listen to me!' she scolded Noah in a hushed tone. Evelyn decided to leave the Jerry Springer episode that was to ensue. She returned to Larry and began work on her algebra as the screaming began, but it wasn't Josh and Kimberly screaming while Noah, Evelyn, and Sophie tried to stop them. No, this time it was Kimberly and Noah fighting while nobody even stopped to look. Josh had left, most likely to work. 'Is that who I think it is?' Evelyn asked. The only answer she got was Sophie's silent nod.

**~0~**

**Wow. That was a lot shorter than it was intended to be but for the next 2 weeks I will be updating more often (thank you winter break). And all of you who are in the northern hemisphere at 12:33 a.m. a total lunar eclipse will be beginning. I don't know 'bout y'all but I'll be out there looking at the other side of the galaxy.**

***Jessesgirl1549 wrote a story called Vigil and I did my version where the couch talked. You should read it if you are a Holix believer. It's actually really good.**


	6. 6 Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 and nobodies are reviewing. I am disappointed in you. And no one gets Fruit Cake, so more for me. The answer to the challenge in ****Merry Christmas Mom! ****was Kimberly Jones. The only person who answered was ****emochildlova ****and you got it wrong. Holiday's has two nephews but no kids of her own and I basically handed you the answer! Come on people!**

**~0~**

'Noah! I found it!' Rex screamed excitedly. They we're at Providence in Rex's room. 'What could you had possibly found? All you know is her first name and what she looks like and wow! Why didn't you just tell me it was Sophie? I have her in Algebra.' Blank staring. 'Do you know where she lives?' More blank staring. 'Yeah Rex, I know where everyone in my algebra class lives.' Was that sarcasm or did he mean it? 'Oh, oh har har.' The door slid open.

'Yes?' said the monkey as he strolled in. The two boys glared at him. 'What? I heard my name.' Noah snorted while Rex rolled his eyes. 'Anyways, I found her facebook page. Her name is Sophie Landric.' Noah laughed. 'Dude, I coulda told you that.' Rex glared at him for a brief second before looking back to computer. 'But you couldn't tell me that her number's 375-555-1540 or that she lives at 4526 Lily Ann Drive.' Noah's mouth dropped to the floor as Rex picked up the phone and started to dial. 'Dude, your not actually going to call her, are you?' Rex looked at Noah as he lifted the phone to his ear. Rex mouthed _'Yup' _as the phone started to ring.

'Sup.' Sophie answered. Rex's eyes went wide. He was talking to the girl he had carried to a hospital not even two months ago. 'If this is a telemarketer I'm hanging up now.' Noah slapped Rex back to reality, 'Uh… No, this is Rex.' Noah face-palmed and the monkey chuckled. He didn't even now what was going on but it was funny and causing the blonde pain. 'Who? Noah! What are you doing?' Everyone in the small room could hear her screaming. The monkey smiled, 'Yeah what ARE you doing Noah?' This comment earned a glare from Rex and a slap in the back of the head from Noah that knocked the monkey from his perch. Suddenly the phone went dead.

'Wonder what that was about.' Came in a monotone voice from a man in a green suit. Rex didn't even look up from watching Bobo trying to get off the floor with a foot on his chest. 'I have no idea.'

**~0~**

**This was short so I'll post another in a bit. And REVIEW or I'll visit your nightmare tonight. *Glares***


	7. 7 Chapter 6

**This is my second story for the night. What did happen at Sophie's and what did her facebook page say? If this is short I might post another tonight. Maybe… Chapter 6.**

**~0~ **

'Evelyn, why do you play this if you always lose?' Noah walked in the room **(Remember, Different Noah.) **'Hey sisters! What's up?' Evelyn looked over but Sophie continued to type. Noah suddenly became interested in what Sophie was typing. Sophie got a confused look on her face. 'Hey Noah! What's this?' Sophie yelled across the room, hoping her computer expert of a sister could figure it out. Noah walked over, took the laptop from her sister and began to examine the computer. 'It's simple. Your web page is being hacked. If I know anything about facebook it'll lock you out for the night in a minute so I would log out now.'

Sophie watched the screen change to her personal information like her phone number, address, and her full name, not her surname but FULL NAME. 'Why would some one want my full name?' Sophie wondered and just as she turned off her computer her cell phone rang.

She answered it thinking it was a telemarketer because she didn't know the number. 'Sup.' There was just silence. 'If this is a telemarketer, I'm hanging up.' After a second someone finally answered. 'Uh… No, this is Rex.' This confused Sophie because she didn't know a Rex did she?' 'Who?' The Noah and Evelyn walked in with water guns aimed at Sophie. 'Noah! What are you doing?' Evelyn hit Sophie dead on in the chest while Noah was slightly off, hitting her arm. Sophie dropped her phone and it went dead, cutting her call short. 'Noah! Evelyn! I should kill you guys!' Screamed Sophie enraged. Noah and Evelyn ran for cover.

**~0~**

**Hello All! This is what happened on Sophie's side of the phone call. I'm not going to do another chapter for I do not feel like it but I'll have another chapter up in a couple of days soooo…Bye Guys!**

**P.S. Sophie's full name is Sophia Lee Ann Landric. Just thought y'all should know…**


	8. 8 Chapter 7

**This is my Valentine's Day thing. I would have posted it sooner but Obama hates teenagers, so he gave me a virus. Hate you Obama.**

**Drabble that has a lot to do with the story, **_**Later On**_** (hint, hint)**

**~0~**

'Noah, where are you going?' asked her mother suspiciously while eyeing her other daughters who were dressed outrageously.

'I'm dropping off the Twins then meeting Josh at the Cherry Garden (My rendition of Olive Garden).' Noah replied while checking her make-up. Kimberly's death glare changed to burn holes in the back of her younger daughters' skulls. 'And where do you two think you're going?' Kimberly snapped at her daughters, making Noah cringe and their cat, Ginger, leap from her post and run to hide from the killing soon to come (This has happened to me before!)

'We're going to this awesome hangout called 'Club iC4'.-'

'It's supposed to be awesome!' They both exclaimed, finishing each other's sentences.

~0~

When they got there the Dj was blaring Techno-pop music loud enough to break the sound barrier, almost. In the back corner was who else but our favorite blonde friend, Noah (Switched Noahs, male Noah now). 'Hey, Noah!' they both screamed, just loud enough to be heard over the Avril Lavigne song now playing. That's when something bad happened…

**~0~**

I'm gonna be mean and keep it short but I'll post part two tomorrow. Plus its lat, I'm tired and nobodies reviewing.

R&R

Tigher out!


	9. 9 Chapter 8

**This is part 2 of the end. Yes, this next….. Chapter will be the end of Breaking the Habit. Nobody reviewed repeatedly but Crazygirl313 is reviewing so I'm going to Break Sophie! Muahahahaa!**

**~0~**

Rex jumped up and hugged Evelyn. Evelyn! The guy who she thought liked HER hugged her TWIN! She kept a happy face though. She was screaming and bawling on the inside, but kept an ecstatic smile. How she did it? No one knows.

'Hey Noah (Still male Noah!), is this place great or what?' Sophie screamed. Noah slurred an undecipherable response. That's when Sophie saw the beer bottle, broken, on the floor. She sighed in relief, hoping that what she saw would be responsible for what happened. All those late nights talking quietly on the phone for three months, she thought that she had finally found the ONE.

The next thing that happened broke her. For good.

This stopped everything. It stopped the music the Dj was blaring. This made everyone go quiet. After this everyone left, too bummed out to continue partying. What happened next _killed _Sophie. Rex said something,

And it was the wrong thing.

'I 'uve yo' 'lyn! I rallllllllly do!' Rex slurred just loud enough for Sophie to her. The flood gates holding her tears back failed and tears flooded her eyes, spilling over her cheeks. Only one tear hit the floor before she ran out of the club, down two blocks where she caught a bus home.

~0~

She ran in the front door with red-rimmed eyes, bolted up the stairs into her room and cried for an hours. Till her heart stooped hurting, and beating.

**~0~**

**Y'all have made me mad so I make you this promise. If SIX PEOPLE review I will WRITE SOPHIE BACK TO LIFE. If not I will post the obituary I've written. Don't disappoint me.**

**R&R**

**Tigher out!**

**Lazy people….**


End file.
